cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanivere
(imperial) (administrative) |official_languages = , |regional_languages = Danish, , , , , , , , , , , |demonym = Vaniveran |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy |ruler = Alexandre II |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Jeffrey Forrester |govttitle = Chancellor |formation_date = September 6, 2025 |formation_event = Establishment |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |area = 3,598,222 sq. km. |population = 708,897,678 (2209 est.) |ethnicity = |allies = North Atlantic Defense Coalition |currency = Euro |literacy = 100% |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} The Vaniveran Empire (French: Empire Vanivérien), more commonly known as Vanivere, is a large country encompassing much of the European continent on the planet Gaea. The nation is bordered to the north by the and the . In the east lies , , , and ; in the west the ; and in the south is and . Under its current constitution, Vanivere is a under the parliamentary system of government. The monarch is the hereditary Head of State, the Emperor of Vanivere, and shares executive authority with the democratically elected Chancellor. The official capital of Vanivere is , residence of the Imperial Family, while the administrative center is located in , considered to be the secondary capital. The largest city and metropolitan area within the Empire is , which has become a major educational and media center. Geography History European Federation The history of the Vaniveran Empire begins in 2018, with the unification of Europe. Following the world energy crisis, some of the wealther member states of the established the European Federation. A federal constitutional republic, the EF became a superpower along with the and the . But in 2020, with the outbreak of World War III, the European Federation was attacked by both Russia and the United States. In 2022, the Federation successfully occupied the city of after three consecutive weeks of fighting. Led by Colonel Hans Jaeger, the European Federation Enforcers Corp (EFEC) Battlegroup 20 defeated the Russian Spetsnaz Guard Brigade and occupied the Russian capital. Two years later, World War III came to an end, with Europe as the victor. Signing the Treaty of Stuttgart, the three superpowers once again established foreign relations between each other. As according to the treaty, the Federation gained possession of the Freedom Star, the United States' military intallation above Gaea. The EF also gained authority over the Balkans, Eastern Europe, and the Russian city of Saint Petersburg. The next year, in 2025, saw a national referendum held in the European Federation which reorganized the European Government into the Imperial Government of Vanivere. EFEC General Hans Jaeger was elected as the first Emperor of Vanivere, though it was revealed upon his coronation he was actually Henri-Philippe Bonaparte, descendant of Napoléon Bonaparte. Since the imperialization of the Federation, Vanivere has remained a superpower for the past one hundred and eighty-odd years. Era of the White Rose In 2090, during the tyrranical reign of Emperor Henri II, the Emperor found a way to dissolve the Vaniveran legislature and abolish the position of the Imperial Chancellor. Ruling over the Empire with an iron fist, Henri II built up the Vaniveran military and imposed martial law over the provinces of the Vaniveran Empire. During this time, a rebel faction arose in the southern territories of the Empire known as teh White Rose Parliament. Made up of former politicians from the Vaniveran Government, the White Rose Parliament gained widespread support among the southern provinces. Headquartered in La Rochelle, the Parliament created the White Rose Guard in 2091 to rise up against the Emperor. Marching into Paris, the White Rose Guard found the city abandonned by the Imperial Government. Easily taking the imperial capital, the White Rose Parliament moved its headquarters to Paris. Upon the safe arrival of the Parliament in Paris, the White Rose Guard made their way toward Brussels, the new headquarters for Henri II's government. As the White Rose Parliament did not have access to air support for their Guard, the White Rose soldiers had to drive to Brussels. But upon their entrance into the city of , the Emperor's army ambushed them. Called the Battle of Roses and Thorns, as the White Rose had nicknamed the imperial army the "Black Thorn Guard", the ensuing battle was a distraction for another battlegroup of the White Rose Guard to enter Brussels from the north. As the Black Thorn Guard retreated back to Brussels, Emperor Henri II was forced to abdicate from the Vaniveran throne in favour of his nephew, Alexandre Bonaparte-Capet. Upon his ascension to the throne, Emperor Alexandre I reinstated the Vaniveran legislature and the position of Chancellor. Politics & Government Main Article: Government of Vanivere Vanivere holds an unusual form of government, with the Emperor as Head of State, and Chancellor as Head of Government. The Emperor is Head of State and must be of the House of Bonaparte-Capet to ascend to the Vaniveran throne. The Emperor shares executive power with the Chancellor, with all bills receiving the approval of the Emperor. At any time, under the advice of the Chancellor, the Emperor may dissolve Parliament. Holding executive authority with the Emperor, the Chancellor is publically elected by the Vaniveran populace. Under the Constitution of Vanivere, the Chancellor appoints the Cabinet, approved by Parliament, and has the power to declare war with Parliament's approval. The Parliament is the bicameral national legislature of Vanivere. It is responsible for creating the laws and programs of the nation. Parliament is consisted of two separate houses: the Senate (Upper House) and the National Assembly (Lower House). Members of the Senate are appointed by the provincial state governments within the Vaniveran Empire, while members of the National Assembly are elected directly by the people. For each provincial state, there are two senators. The number of representatives in the Assembly are determined by state populations. Political Parties Current Political Parties Administrative Divisions Main article: Constituent Provinces of Vanivere The Vaniveran Empire is comprised of twenty-five provinces. Each province is led by a governor and regional Monarch, excepting France which is ruled by the Imperial Government directly. Each province also has a local parliament that decides on local issues that the national parliament does not. The provinces of Vanivere are: * Andorra * Austria * Belgium * Bohemia and Moravia * Dalmatia-Illyria * Denmark * East Prussia * Erandor * France * Germany * Great Britain and Northern Ireland * Greece * Hungary * Italy * Ireland * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Malta * Monaco * Netherlands * Poland * Portugal * Slovakia * Spain * Switzerland Economy Demographics Ethnicity * 98% White European * 1% African * 1% Asian Religion * 44% Protestant * 43% Roman Catholic * 7% Orthodox Christian * 4% Jewish * 1% Agnostic/Atheist * 1% Other Religion Language The predominant languages of Vanivere are French and English, and because of this, are the two official languages of Vanivere. Several other regional languages also exist throughout the Empire. Culture Military External Links Category:Vanivere